People are increasingly utilizing computing and electronic devices to perform various types of tasks. In order to enable users to efficiently perform these tasks, various methods of interacting with the devices are being provided. For example, certain devices enable a user to use basic gestures to provide input to a device. Components such as a camera and infrared sensors can detect the movement of a user for purposes of providing input to these devices. In certain environments, it might be desirable to transmit at least some of this data to another device, in order to enable one or more other devices to utilize the image or gesture data for various purposes. Such use comes with various privacy concerns, however, as users will want to be able to prevent the transmission of image data to various sources, as well as to prevent the receiving of such data from various sources. Other entities may also want to be able to control at least some aspects of the transmission of such data, in order to avoid liability for the transmission, possession, and/or use of such data.